


Falling

by threewalls



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Other, Temptation, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-05-22
Updated: 2002-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-15 03:32:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the universe doesn't end, Aziraphale has time to ponder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling

Crowley is tempting, in so many, small ways.

Try this strange fusion of seaweed, rice and raw fish. Try clothes made for the century we're currently existing in. Try eating at this fancy restaurant I've found.

Aziraphale tries to recall, for a moment, if he has ever said 'no'. Instead, he remembers trying wine, spirits and red cordial, all at Crowley's behest.

He knows that it is possible to become drunk on Crowley, on the profane ecstasy the demon emitted. It is the only sort of hangover Aziraphale hasn't seemed to be able to cure. It is also the sort of drunk you only recognise afterwards. The hangover, for one, but also the memories of how amenable the angel could be around Crowley.

The Arrangement had been negotiated through centuries by both of them. Even if the idea occurred concurrently, Aziraphale is sure Crowley broached the subject.

Is it tempting when the objects of temptation were things Aziraphale had found he was quite fond of, and probably would have liked no matter how he was introduced to them? Or is that simply a well-thought out distribution of demonic effort?

Aziraphale is an angel. He loves everything. Not with blanket, aimless love spread evenly over the universe, but according to each's own special talents. Colour, scent and form are fine points to love flowers for, but not, say, canine excrement. Aziraphale has many plausible reasons to love Crowley.

Crowley is a demon. Tempting is part of his very being, something unconscious, surely, and unintentional. Something built into the planes of his face, the way he laughed and the incandescence of Crowley's wingspan, fully extended on a sunny day. Crowley had been designed to incite love.

Ineffable, perhaps, but not as comforting as the word had once been.

Crowley, unlike many other demons, appreciates subtlety and humanity. He knows why humans have the proverb, 'more flies with honey than vinegar'.

It's catchier than 'more rebellion with apples than aubergines'.

"...It's what humans do when something impossible happens to them. They lose themselves for a while, in drink, pain, other people--"

"Other people?"

"Sex, Angel..."

Not a suggestion, a clarification amongst a lengthy diatribe about getting completely wasted after the universe didn't. A recent memory.

Crowley's voice is infernal honey, seductive, persuasive and ultimately a trap. Like treacle, or perhaps, crude oil.

There are times when Aziraphale wonders if he is falling, slowly, inch by inch every century. Surely, it would hurt more, being ripped from the divine bosom? But then he remembers a very drunken Crowley telling him that falling never, ever hurt.

"On the other hand, the ground's a rough bloody bastard."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Fallen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/156602) by [threewalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls)




End file.
